Only One
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: The only one he really loved was the girl who didn't love him back...and loved someone else in return. OneShot


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto…sorry. Or the song…sorry.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I am a Naruto fan. I love it! I love Shino and Sasuke! First fic under this category since I'm sort of getting tired of Teen Titans. I overused them. I might just post seldom. More on fics under this topic. I want people to see what I can do with other things since I haven't posted any fic under another category. All the guys here during a specific part, its kina obvious so don't worry, you won't miss it, were all wearing a black tuxedo, so I didn't write is there. Thanks to Bruce Almighty, and Nina for some quotes. Okay…enough blabbing, now.

_**Here I go**_

_**Sweep my lungs out trying to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go**_

_**But there's just no one, no one like you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**-Yellowcard, Only One**_

000

"Good morning, Shino-kun," said Hyuuga Hinata. Though her voice was soft and hushed, it was mesmerizing to one person, Aburame Shino, who merely bowed his head, and closed his eyes through his shades.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!" Inuzuka Kiba called out from afar. He ran towards them, leaving his kunai's to fall on the ground. "I'm training very hard!" he continued, as soon as he reached his teammates

"I sure hope we all pass the chuunin exam. We have already completed a lot of missions, and trained very hard, right, Shino-kun?" Hinata turned to her fellow-genin, in a desperate attempt to make another conversation.

"Hai," was all he said.

Hinata smiled at him. "Now we can all pass together!"

000

Shino entered the hall, wearing his tuxedo and his dependable shades, and his hair was gelled neatly down, making it sleek and shiny, instead of its usual messy hairstyle. He was watching people chat with each other as he made his way down. The people around him were his fellow-genins…except for one, who became a chuunin before them all. This wasn't to celebrate another birthday, no way…it was too fancy for that. Instead, this was to celebrate the fifth year since these specific ninja's graduated ninja academy. This celebration was held annually, sort of a reunion for the students. In the far left was Chouji, beside the buffet table. In the right, he immediately recognized Uchiha Sasuke, with his hairstyle and his dark eyes. Beside him was a certain pink-haired girl, with her hair straighter than the ususal. She was wearing a red gown, just like the clothes she used to wear, but longer.

While making his way through the crowd, he met Hyuuga Neji with his teamates, Ten-Ten and Lee. Same as always, lee was making a big fool out of himself, trying to sound even better than the said Hyuuga…even though he was waaaaayyyyyy down under Neji. Wearing a dark green turtleneck gown was Ten-Ten. She had her hair down, instead of their usual buns and her hand was entangled within Neji's. Five years have passed since they met each other and they had been getting a lot closer ever since…just like Shikamaru and Ino, who were chatting with Naruto. Ino's hair was up in a bun, and she had wonderful eyes, the eyes that could not be mistaken as another's. It matched her periwinkle blue tube gown. She had eyes the shade of the sky and there was no denying the fact that she was pretty.

But the prettiest girl Shino could see was the one who had a certain brown-haired boy's arm around her. Her hair was exactly the same as before and she wore a cream white off-shoulder dress that framed her perfect figure. The boy beside had markings on each of his cheeks, and had messy, brown hair that he never seems to fix…he didn't need to. She liked him as he is…as he was, even before.

000

As he was sitting on the bench outside Kiba's hospital room, along with their sensei, Kurenai, who was sleeping…it was night time and they were all worried about Kiba. Hinata passed them and entered. She was holding a white lily in her hand, and it was as beautiful as her. He was about to enter, too, when he heard the Hyuuga heiress speak. He opened the door slightly, and looked inside.

"Kiba-kun. Please, get well soon. The team needs you," she whispered. "Please, don't die."

A tear went down her cheek, and she wiped it quickly. She planted a kiss on his lips, and as she pulled away, Kiba opened his eyes.

"Kiba! You're awake!" Hinata almost jumped in surprise. Kiba placed a finger on her lips.

"I will stay awake as long as you want me to." He smiled.

"You have to gain your strength, Kiba-kun. Please, rest." She held his hand and put it back down.

"I will, but only for you," He closed his eyes, and Hinata left. Shino could only watch.

000

"Shino-kun!" Hinata bellowed. She waved her hands.

"Shino! You're here!" Kiba motioned for him to come closer.

Shino did as he was told and went to them. "Konnichiwa." He bowed his head slightly, as he did before.

"It's good to see you!" said Kiba. He was followed by a bark below him. Akamaru stood there, he was no longer the small puppy he was five years ago, but he was a well-trained dog…good enough to be a ninja. He had a collar with the sign of Konoha around his neck.

Shino bent down and patted him. Dogs never grew too old for that.

Hinata smiled and hugged him. "Hai, it is very good to see you."

Shino smiled, and flushed. He had never been this close to her since…ever.

Hinata pulled away from the hug to smile at him. Her smile was no longer the cute smile; it was now an elegant smile, worthy of a princess, and for the first time, Shino smiled back at her. "It is good to see you too." He said.

"Kiba-kun, you wouldn't mind if I danced with Hinata, would you?" Shino asked Kiba.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." Kiba said and smiled.

Shino held out a hand for Hinata, she took it and they went to dance.

He had his arm around Hinata's waist, and her hand on carried by his. Hinata placed her head on his shoulder, and they swayed to the slow beat of the music.

Shino wanted to stay like this forever…but even forever is not enough to gain her love. He wanted her to love him, but she didn't have to. Someone like her needed someone willing to give everything to her…willing to be anyone he could never be. Someone to give her something more than the love he gave her. Someone who sees her all the time, as he sees her now. Someone like Kiba.

But for now, he was that someone…even if he gets to be someone for only one moment.

**Author's Note:** How was it? I really need some answers! Please! If I get more than five reviews saying that this sucks, I'll stop writing Naruto fics, but if I get more than five reviews telling me I should write more, then I will. I'll wait for your review till I post so please. Please, please…REVIEW!


End file.
